


The JL doesn't know Clark Kent

by janahjean



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

The JL doesnt know Clark Kent  
By: janahjeanb

“And that concludes todays meeting.” superman said which finally brought some of the justice league who fell into a stupor to start stirring up. “Any question?” he asked hopefully as the guys and gal started started their trek towards the door. Superman was great but god, how he drones on and on during the meeting sucks.

They freeze when the quiet batman speak up. Unlike the rest, he remain sitted. He cleared his throat and said drily, “actually i do.”

Everyone grumble unhappily and went back to their seats.

“A crew composed of three people from the daily planet will arrive a week from now to do a special report about our life here in the watchtower,” batman announce.

Green lantern scowl. “Man, i HATE reporters. Those lying scumbags.” and everyone seemed to agree with him base on their individual experiences.

“Mannn, i thought this is place is our elusive superheroes ONLY tree house, bats” flash whine

“Yeah. why do we have to agree with the visit.” hawkgirl added.

“Because,” batman’s glare quiet the growing dislike,” it is bruce wayne’s personal request and bruce wayne owns 80% of the watchtower.”

Flash laughed while munching a pack of peanut which he got in the mess hall. “ talking now in third person batsy? Thats unhealthy.”

Superman cut in before batarangs could fly.”actually it seemed like a good idea. It would give the ordinary people ideas that we are heroes but are humans too.”  
\---------  
A week later…  
“Watchtower!” lois and jimmy yelled totally fangirling when their body reconstructed inside the famous spaceport. Clark smile as the two give each other high fives.

Unfortunately the smile slip when nausea step in and soon he was vomitting breakfast at the nearest potted plant. “So, thats what theyre for” he realized. He was used to simply travelling to the watchtower flying in and not thru the teleporter.

He wonder idly how many times green lantern and batman used the plants.

“Clark” lois hiss with a “dont embarass me” undertone. Jimmy was also vomitting from another plant since clark’s action triggered his reflex as well.

The welcome committee could only blink as the three newcomers were giggling hysterically between gagging.

Shayeera found herself completely charmed as the taller, dark haired human was saying “golly, this place is hugeeee” and “jeepers, w-what are those??” as she lead them towards the conference room  
(S)  
Lois normally would like to be in the center of action. In fact she was tempted to join in with jimmy olsen who seemed to be hogging the justice league members besides the coffeemakers in the corner of the room. However, at the moment, her priority is to die. Die of embarrassment cause as first impression goes, the incident earlier takes the cake. 

While lois was lost in thoughts, she simply put her recorder on the table and ignore clark who was putting stuff on the table in surgical precision. Clark who was beside lois had already remove his trenchcoat earlier and had hang it on the back of his chair.

Green lantern glare at clark earlier when he asked the whereabouts of a hatrack. Clark unhappily put his fedora on the table.

(dont be mean john) j’onn scolded

(i eat dorks like him for breakfast) john bragged.

Shayeera who is now obsess with clark, the same way a cat is obsessed with mouse to play with, had keep lois and clark company by choosing to sit with them on the table. She snicker silently when clark dorkily left thru a small notebook looking for a blank page with his tongue sticking out in concentration.

(hey everyone. I'm gonna adopt jimmy as my son, that okey?”) flash announced, delight on his tone.

Shayeera made a choking noise that caught clark’s attention and in an effort to distract the man from her. “Soooo why all that, mr. kent?” she asked waving at the paraphernalias on the table.

Mr. kent pushed his glass back up to his nose and stammered, “i-i take journalism very seriously ms hawkgirl.”

Lois hearing him mumbled something about lame excuses and stupid absences under her breath.

Clark kent blushed.

Shayeera almost hug the guy because he is adorable- however the door open and wonderwoman came in. that seemed to be a signal for everyone to go to their seats. 

“Before we begin,” wonderwoman cast a warm smile at the humans,” in behalf of the justice leagu-”

“Wait!” lois hand shoot up, her chin jutting out. “Last i heard, this is a council of seven….wheres batman and superman?”

03032017  
“Well, i must sure look like an idiot…”lois grumble later when they're dismiss from the orientation for the touring next. “..jumpin for a chance to be in the watchtower not realizing two of the popular-err more popular heroes are not available!” 

Clark sigh. He was at the back of the group who are going as one at the cafeteria for breakfast. He keep an ear out for Lois while blurring in and out of rooms and floor helping in prevention of mishap. He got burned(lab), scalded(kitchen), punch(gym) as he blurred.

“Clark” lois called as she look for her partner. She puzzled at Clark’s tie and shirt. “Is your tie supposed to be green? And your shirt…?”

Clark decided to act equally confused. 

Lois decided to go back to the reason she called Clark. “Clark can you believe these?” She said as she spread her hand at the canteen. “Each stall represent the heroes and the city which they protect and so each food that is on the stall is particular from that city.”

Jimmy was allowed to take pics there. Its one of the areas discussed earlier that taking pics are okey.

“I do wonder why Superman have chocolates though. It's nice we share the same love for chocolate.” lois back in her jovial mood was saying after a full meal. She was tearing open a double fudge crunch bar with her teeth and a lusty sigh.

Clark badly wanted to kiss her then. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Superman’s stall only have her faves.  
(S)  
Clark Kent trip yet again- and he force back a smile at the way whoever was assigned was barely controlling losing his/her cool at the way Clark always have to drop something, trip over something, break something during the tour. Jimmy and Lois more used to it just take it in stride.

“i cant stand it anymore!!” John Stewart yelled when it was his turn again to tour the humans. He bring out his ring and he grab at lois and clark’s hands. “that should do it.” He bind their hands together savagely please.

Clark floated mere centimeters during the rest of the tour.  
(S)  
That night…  
Clark and Jimmy share a room much to their hidden disappointment. It was almost too easy for Jimmy’s peace of mind to escape as well after Clark sneak out of the room. Jimmy doesnt know nor care where Clark went, the former had been invited to a video game battle and the justice league is going down.

“About time,” Batman said to a deceptively empty garden/open secret exclusive trinity room. “Why do i have to be here anyway?” He grumped.

Both diana and clark who were wearing their pajamas step on batman’s side and they admire silently the planet outside. 

“Can i just want my girl happy?” Clark said softly looking out.

Diana elbow batman before the jaded guy snort with derision or something. “Fine.” He said. “Just check my batkids as payment.” 

Clark smile. He easily zoomed in Gotham even from this great distance. “Uh, they're ok.” He reported after a long time since Batman have several kids.  
(S)  
Diana woke Lois up on the pretense that the girl need to see something secret. Lois fall for it hook line and sinker. Diana pretended to be in a hurry -she cant wait to see how her friends react to Lois’s sleeping wear.

Lois Lane admire the garden tonight -what was cool and fresh in the morning become dreamy and soft in the evening. She follow Diana’s led and gasp at what she saw in the end-Superman and Batman!

Clark had been trying to find where he misplace this particular shirt- what was almost a tight fit for him became almost like a dress that covered and cling on Lois at all the right curves. 

He badly wanted to strip Lois, throw her in the nearest table and have his wicked ways with her- that is by paddling her ass for stealing his fave sleepwear!!! 

Revenge were forgotten when Batman hit him upside down in the head. “Why,” he growled in a whisper,” is there a picture of wonder woman and i in the tshirt with hashtag #wonderbat in it?”

Superman tried not to squirm.”because clark is a wonderbat fan?” He said cheekily.

“Ho ho ho.” Batman faked laugh as he wagged a finger at superman. “This is war, Clois!!”

“Clois?” Lois repeated.

“Superman love the idea of seeing you and clark together.” Batman explained.

Lois blushed to Superman’s surprise wtf! WTF!


	2. Chapter 2

EPILOGUE  
They were having breakfast when the alarm shriek about intruders seconds before something hit the watchtower. That something cause the lights to flicker briefly and cause  
them to stumble and fell as they lost their balance when the watchtower shake.  
"Civilians, know your drill!" green lantern stand up on the table barking at the green megaphone construct as soon as he recover.  
Flash was pointing and barking direction at the newer heroes while shayeera seperated the human workers and point them elsewhere. During the confusion, Clark got seperated  
from lois and jimmy.  
"Invaders. So-" batman was barking from the monitor in the war room.  
He was interrrupted when the door spill open and clark tripped in.  
"What the f- ? why are you here?" green lantern growl. He would happily kick the civilian out of the room.  
Clark pushed his eyeglass nervously. "A- uhm.. Im lost?" he stammer.  
Batman sigh. "Kent., about time."  
(dont freak out guys) kal el was saying in the mind link.  
They freak out as expected. Except diana.  
Clark remove his glasses, straighten his posture. And it was kal el's voice coming out from his mouth. "I said dont freak out."  
Batman seemed to read correctly the situation. "You guys are idiots."  
A day later…  
Theres a batman themed hat rack in the conference room.  
-fin


End file.
